Recipe for Success
by freshia
Summary: Required ingredients: 1 Clumsy Spaniard, 1 Angry Italian, and 1 Dash of Romance. Required time: Way longer than it should take. Fluffy Spamano one-shot. Recipe format.


"These Spanish donuts are great tasting, easy to make, and excellent for bringing together families, friends, and... _Other_ relationships."

**Ingredients:**

1 cup of water

1 hotheaded Italian

4 eggs

1 pinch of salt

4 tablespoons butter

1 embarrassingly clumsy Spaniard

2 ½ tablespoons white sugar

2 tablespoons vegetable oil

1 ½ cup all-purpose flour

2 quarts frying oil

1 teaspoon ground cinnamon

1 dash of romance

**Preparation:**

1. Decide to make special signature "Cheer-up Churros" for a certain Italian that is coming over to visit tonight.

2. Realize that no such special signature dish exists, and that while it's true that said Italian is usually grumpy, "cheer-up charms" tend to not have any effect.

3. Decide to settle for a regular churros recipe instead.

4. Place all ingredients on table. Count once, twice, three times to make sure all required ingredients are indeed there. Swear once again to never try and bake without all required ingredients.

5. Get distracted and reminisce about the exploding cake incident. Waste 20 minutes laughing over the memory of angry Italian's face as the cake blew up while trying to ice.

6. Come back to present and realize that this would actually be far more fun with said Italian.

7. Pick up phone while juggling sack of flour. Scream in an un-manly manner as front door flies open and slams against the wall, reveal the very person you were just about to contact. Drop sack of flour on ground in surprise, where it proceeds to explode and coat lower half of kitchen in white powder.

8. Be cussed out.

9. Decide that the clean-up of the kitchen can wait until later. Drag angry Italian out of house for emergency flour trip to the store. Ignore strange looks.

10. Return home. Preparation complete, proceed to next step.

**Baking Churros**

1. In a saucepan, heat water, sugar, vanilla, and salt over medium-high heat.

2. Ask Italian to assist in the baking. Be refused. Insist that it will be "Far more fun if Lovi pitches in too!"

3. Persist until Italian agrees, just to "Shut you up". Ask new-found baking-partner to mix while you pour in the flour. Baking-partner will grumpily comply.

4. Recall exploding-cake memory again. Inquire if baking-partner remembers. Watch curiously as baking-partner grows agitated at the thought.

5. Laugh at baking-partner's embarrassment.

6. Have egg smashed into hair.

7. Pretend to be uncharacteristically offended, leaving baking-partner at a loss. Sneak the remaining bag of flour into your hands as baking-partner stumbles over his words. Do a surprise-attack with the bag, dumping the flour over baking-partner's head.

8. Realize you can see how red he is through the blanket of white covering him. Suddenly fear for life. Suggest returning to baking. Receive a huff in response.

9. Remove saucepan from heat. Add four eggs in, one at a time, as baking-partner stirs.

10. Marvel at the newly-formed dough. Reach in and scoop a bit with your finger, testing it. Decide it is perfect. Take wooden spoon and scoop up a bit more, flinging it playfully at baking-partner.

11. Realize you have better aim than you thought. Laugh at glob of dough completely covering baking-partner's face.

12. Have glob of dough once covering baking-partner's face shoved into open mouth, cutting your laughter short. See that even baking-partner is grinning now.

13. Take in rare moment of baking-partner's honest smile. Notice that a little bit of dough is left on baking-partner's lips.

14. Lean down and press your lips against baking-partner's, successfully removing dough.

15. Watch as baking-partner turns very interesting shades of crimson red, calling you names usually reserved for your French friend.

16. Chuckle, leaning down to kiss baking-partner again. Abandon all thoughts of finishing baking.

17. Carry baking-partner to room, deciding that this is better than any "Cheer-up Churros" anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** That was fun! I needed a little something to get me out of my rut. Not too original since I've seen stories in this format floating around before, but it was a nice little writing practice thing. Hope you enjoyed! Maybe now I can get back to writing/rewriting my chapter fics.


End file.
